dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jae Joong
Perfil *'Nombre:'김재중 / Kim Jae Joong *'También conocido como:'영웅재중 / Hero, Youngwoong Jaejoong, Jaejung. *'Nombre en Japonés': ジェジュン / Jejung *'Nombre en Chino:' 英雄在中 / Ying Xiong Zai Zhong *'Profesión:' cantante, músico, compositor, bailarín, actor, modelo, diseñador, empresario *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 04-Enero-1986 (30 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungnam, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Zodiaco chino: ' Buey *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Discográfica(s):' **'C-JeS Entertainment -> (Presente desde 2010-)' **'SM Entertainment (2003–2009)' **'Rhythm Zone (Japón; 2004–2010) Warner Music' Biografia *Nació bajo el nombre de Han Jae Joong en Chungnam, Corea de sur. A los 4 años de edad, "Hero" fue dado en adopción por su madre, después él fue adoptado por la Familia Kim y su nombre fue cambiado a Kim Jae Joong. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, se mudó por su cuenta a Seúl para poder participar en las audiciones promovidas por SM Entertainment. JaeJoong fue elegido por SM Entertainment entre 5000 participantes, pasando de manera muy satisfactoria la pruebas y paso a formar parte del grupo número uno de Corea: TVXQ / DBSK (Dong Bang Shin Ki). Historia La vida para él en Seúl fue difícil y tuvo que trabajar en varios empleos para conseguir los ₩150,000 que pedían por la renta de un apartamento. En una ocasión participó como extra en la película surcoreana Taegeukgi Hwinallimyeo (태극기 휘날리며) en el rol de soldado. Con el dinero que obtuvo por su participación compró goma de mascar, que finalmente vendió a una empleada que trabajaba en un supermercado. Carrera musical Kim JaeJoong fue elegido por la SM Entertainment en una audición de 500 participantes logrando un premio por mejor apariencia y pasando con éxito la prueba de canto. JaeJoong junto con TVXQ empezaron a brillar delante de toda Corea del Sur el 26 de diciembre del 2003 en una presentación de su compañera de agencia BoA. Luego bastó que Hug, su primer single alcanzará el #1 de popularidad, ganando un 'Inkigayo' de la SBS, en el mismo año. Este fue el exitoso impulso para su futura carrera musical. Actuación Junto con los otros miembros de TVXQ, Hero ha protagonizado dos programas televisivos, Banjun Drama and Vacation.1 2 Él ha sido protagonista de la película Heaven's Postman junto a Han Hyo Joo (estrenada en 2009). (천국의 우편 배달부).3 JaeJoong ha participado en tres dramas: Protect The Boss (Protegiéndo al jefe), el drama histórico Dr. Jin, y en 2014 en el drama Triangle. JaeJoong protagonizó la película Jackal is Coming junto a su compañera de agencia Song Ji-hyo Pelea por su custodia El 21 de noviembre del 2006, un hombre de apellido Han llenó una carta legal contra los tutores legales de Jaejoong. Han expresó que era el padre biológico de Jaejoong, y reclamaba sus derechos de paternidad. Han citó la razón de la demanda, diciendo que había procedimientos mal hechos al registrar su custodia legal. Han se divorció de la madre de Jaejoong en los 80' y se rindió ante la custodia legal de su hijo, dejando a su esposa a cargo del niño. El Sr.Han se enteró pocos años atrás que su hijo no había sido criado por la Sra.Han sino por otra familia. Se requirió una éxamen de ADN para comprobar la validez de su petición, pero la demanda le fue negada puesto que su adopción se había realizado correctamente. La primera audiencia se llevó al cabo en Kongju, la ciudad natal de Jaejoong. Las fans se enteraron de todo esto por las noticias en TV, cuestionando porque Han no llamó privadamente a Jaejoong, y porque lo hizo cuando su hijo se volvió famoso. El 22 de noviembre, Sr.Han bajo los cargos ante los tutores legales de Kim. Han dijo que su intención era resolver dudas acerca de la llamada al servicio militar de su hijo. El expresó que no tenía intención de armar tremendo escándalo, y aclaro acerca de las especulaciones que decían que estaba por sacar provecho de la fama de Jaejoong. Hero reaccionando ante esto, escribió un mensaje en su págia web oficial, y dijo que el ya sabía de la condición y existencia de sus padres biológicos, información que le dijo su madre 2 o 3 años antes, y que se impactó mucho al enterarse. Con el apoyo de su madre, su madre biológica fue capaz de encontrarse con él, y verlo de vez en cuando. Jaejoong expresó su deseo de vivir con el nombre de -Kim Jaejoong- y prometió serle leal a sus cuatro padres. También añadió que no le gustaría que de nuevo la historia de su familia sea expuesta al público. Dramas *Spy (KBS, 2015) * Triangle (MBC, 2014) *Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *Protect The Boss (SBS, 2011) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Vacation (SBS, 2006) *Tokyo Holiday (SBS, 2006) *First Love 1 & 2 (SBS, 2006) *Finding Lost Time (SBS, 2006) *Uninvited Guest (SBS, 2006) *The Most Unforgettable Girl Of My Life (SBS, 2006) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Películas * Jackal is Coming / Code Name: Jackal (2012) * The Day (2012) * Heaven's Postman (2009) * Dating On Earth (2009) * Taegukgi / The Brotherhood of War (2004) Temas de Dramas *''Coincidence'' tema para Triangle (2014) *''Even Though I Hate It'' tema para Triangle (2014) *''Living like a Dream '' tema para Time Slip Dr. Jin (2012) *''I’ll Protect You'' tema para Protect the Boss (2011) *''For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting'' tema para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (2010) Vídeos Musicales *Hamasaki Ayumi - Blossom (2010) *Taegoon - Call me (Junto con Park Shin Hye ) *Baek Seung Heon - Till the sun rises Premios *'2014 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor Masculino por Triangle *'2013 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Mejor OST por "Living Like a Dream" Time Slip Dr. Jin *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor por Time Slip Dr. Jin *'2012 Shorty Awards:' Mejor Celebridad en Twitter *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: ' Mejor Nueva Estrella por Protect the Boss *'2011 Shorty Awards:' Mejor Celebridad en Twitter *'2010 Oricon Spring Drama Award:'Actor Revelación en Japón por Sunao ni Narenakute *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:'Mejor Actor de Reparto por Sunao ni Narenakute *'2da Entrega Anual de "Mejor Competencia" SM Entretainment:' 1er Lugar Mejor Apariencia *'Best Face SM Entertainment:' Entrega Anual. Actividades * Junto con Micky YooChun compuso Colors, Melody and Harmony (llegando este, a uno de los primeros puestos de los más pedidos en Corea y Japón), además de "Been so long" y " Shelter" * También compuso para el The Secret Code la canción 9095. *Compuso el sencillo 'Wasurenaide' dentro del single Bolero. *Cantó "Insa" ("Saludos", en Hangul: "인사") que se encuentra en el OST "A Millionaire's First Love" *Cantó en japonés "MAZE" (sencillo "Keyword / Maze", TRICK versión 5) *Un dueto junto con TSZX "Just for One Day" (Graceful álbum 4) *Canto I'ts only my world durante el Wolrd Tour "Mirotic" junto a TVXQ en el año 2009 *Actualmente miembro del grupo JYJ (junto a Park Yoochun y Kim Junsu también ex - miembros de TVXQ) el cual goza de gran popularidad *A fines del 2012 se anunció que JaeJoong lanzaría su primer minialbum "I" *C-Jes, a través de su página oficial, anunció que Kim JaeJoong lanzará su primer álbum solista en Octubre de este año. *La primera foto teaser de su álbum solista fue revelada el 09 de Octubre. Según confirman fuentes de C-Jes, ésta imagen tiene por concepto "Sexy Rockstar Kim JaeJoong está de vuelta" *Apareció en el video musical de la cantante japonesa Ayumi Hamasaki Blossom. *Apareció en el video musical de el cantante Sur Coreano Taegoon Call Me, junto con la actriz Park Shin Hye. Discografia 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' Curiosidades *'Grupo de kpop:' JYJ (2010 - Presente) **'Ex miembro de:'TVXQ *'Educación:' Kyunghee Cyber University (Comunicaciones) *'Instrumentos:'Piano *'Genero Musical:'Pop, K-pop, R&B *'Fanclub: '''Jaeharem / Herotic *'Familia:' Padres, 2 hermanos biológicos, 8 hermanos adoptados. *'Verdadera fecha de nacimiento: ' El 26 de enero, fecha oficial de su cumpleaños. La fecha en que fue adoptado fue el 04 de febrero de 1986. **'La verdad:El no fue adoptado el 4 de febrero, sino que nació ese día pero lo registraron el 26 de enero, sólo porque el número cuatro, allá es considerado de mala suerte. *'''Chica ideal: Con manos y pies bonitos, linda, que no piense sólo en ella misma. Incluso confesó que podría ser una de sus fans. Le gustaría que su esposa, sea como una ama de casa, "Caprichosa", difícil en cuanto a tener un romance. Alguien que sea buena manteniendo su interés. *'Tatuajes:' Uno en el pecho escrito "Always keep the Faith" (Siempre manten la fé), y otro en el centro de su espalda escrito "Hope to the end" (Esperanza hasta el fin), y arriba de esta tiene algunas letras, y a los lados tiene otras dos frases. *'Mascotas:' Tiene 4 gatos, llamados: Ji-Ji & Yo-Yo, Vicky; 3 perritos (uno de ellos se llama Hiro) *'Composiciones Musicales:' **'Para DBSK:' Wasurenaide, 9095 y junto a Yoochun, compusó: Colors, Shelter y Melody & Harmony. **'Para JYJ:' Don't Say Goodbye, Nine , Pierrot, Still In Love e In Heaven. **'Otros:' Escribió la letra de la canción I'll Protect You, parte de la banda sonora de Protect The Boss. Escribió la letra de la canción Living like a dream cual forma parte de la serie en la que participa Time Slip Dr. Jin. *Es un ex-Ulzzang. *Para celebrar su debut como actor en el drama Protect The Boss las fans donaron un total de 6,56 toneladas de arroz, para ayudar a los necesitados bajo el nombre de Jaejoong. La mayor cantidad registrada hasta este momento. *Vivió un tiempo con Kim Hyun Joong *Su hermana biologica más joven se prepara para su debut en el mundo del entretenimiento como actriz. *Su Primer Mini Album cambió de nombre, paso de ser "MINE" a "I". *Después de que el álbum “I” fuera lanzado alcanzó el no.1 en las listas diarias, a tiempo real y semanal de Hanteo. El álbum fue lanzado el 17 de enero. Hasta el 20 de enero permaneció en el no.1 en la lista diaria de Hanteo. *La canción “One Kiss” que fue adelantada, tiene su propio éxito al conseguir el no.1 en las listas iTunes en Japón, Singapur, Taiwán, y otros 6 países. *A finales de este año se estara enlistando para cumplir su servicio militar junto con Junsu. *Jaejoong dió su voz para "The Zoo is Alive 2", un documental sobre animales. *Se decía que mantenía una relación sentimental con la cantante japonesa Hamasaki Ayumi, pero esto fue relegado únicamente a rumores. * Su agencia C-JeS Entertainment anunció que se enlistó en el servicio militar el 31 de marzo de 2015. Las fans deberán esperar por dos años para ver de nuevo a Jae Joong. *Es muy amigo del cantante y actor japonés Yamashita Tomohisa. Juntos visitaron algunas cuidades de Asia en helicóptero, también compartió salidas con él y otros actores japoneses como: Mizobata Junpei, Shirota Yuu y Teppei Koike. *En algunos conciertos por Japón, cantó la canción Konayuki, que pertenece al OST del drama japonés 1 Rittoru no Namida. Accidentes *En Septiembre del 2005, mientras ensayaba los pasos de bailes para "Rising Sun" Kim se rompió el cartílago de la rodilla y fue llevado a un hospital en Seúl. Él se sometió a una cirugía el mismo día para reparar el tejido. *El 2012, JaeJoong cayó desde las alturas mientras filmaba la película Jackal is Coming, a pesar de su accidente, JaeJoong asistió al fanmeeting de Dr. Jin en Japón. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Mazejae *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería 4b828e10027f4fa8106d4e861e3ab226.jpg Jaejoong-0.jpg Jaejoong 2-0.jpg Jaejoong 12.jpg Jaejoong 08.jpg Jaejoong 13.jpg 121201JaejoongOsen20.jpg 15.jpg Videografia 김재중 (Kim Jaejoong) Just Another Girl M V-0|Just Another Girl 김재중 KIM JAEJOONG MINE MV|MINE KIM JAE JOONG - Love You More|Love You More Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1986